professorlaytonlovefandomcom-20200214-history
Lummy
"Sorry I'm late, second assistant." "Apprentice No. 1!" - Emmy teasing Luke in Eternal Diva. Lummy '''(Lum - ee) is the pairing of '''Luke Triton '''and '''Emmy Altava (Lu/ke, E/'mmy'). This is a pairing from the prequel trilogy, and an un-canon one. Another name for them is Emuke, or Rumi. Though they squabble constantly, they still manage to work together in the end. They are often seen as a rivalry. Their real-life pairings are Maki, Lama, Emaria and Mani. Relationship Dynamic Emmy came with Layton to Misthallery, so both of them had a firm introduction with Luke there. It seemed that Emmy had quite a liking towards teasing Luke, something she subsquently does in the sequel, Eternal Diva. At this time, having known each other a bit more, Emmy learns some clever comebacks that always leave Luke stuttering. They had a sibling sort of relationship. Even so, Emmy was always there when he needed help. It seems that they never saw each other again after Professor Layton 6, for reasons unknown. Trivia *They are both voiced by women. *They are 15 years apart in age, Emmy being 25 and Luke being 10 in Last Specter. *Emmy points out that "we all need other people in our lives", both egging on Luke's quotes but also referring to Luke himself (at the time of staying hooked up in his room). *Layton met Luke before he met Emmy. *In American versions (not including Eternal Diva), Luke and Emmy are voiced by the same person. *Emmy sat in the drivers seat in the film, but it's likely that when Layton would drive, she'd sit next to him with Luke in the back. If correct, she'd be sitting in the seat Luke sits in in the original trilogy. Lummy Moments ''Last Specter *Luke and Emmy witnessed the specter attack. Eternal Diva '' *Luke grabs Emmy's chair in the Laytonmobile. *Emmy makes Luke blush. *When Luke's falling through the air, Emmy catches him. *Emmy looks shocked as Oswald pushes Luke's head into the memory-storing helmet. ''Mask of Miracle *Emmy came for Luke and Layton with horses so they could ride after the Gentleman of Miracles. *In a Hidden Door episode, Emmy seems to be humoring Luke. Fights/Bad Times *Squabbling in Layton's car. Fan Representation With both being majors, they are involved in a lot of artwork as individuals. They are also seen in a lot of group work. However, they aren't usually seen as a couple, and are almost always with Layton. Spoken Moments ''"Please be more careful, Emmy!" "You better get used to this sort of thing, if you want to be Professor Layton's second assistant." "Second assistant?! I am not his second assistant!" "You're not?" "I am his apprentice, and I am his apprentice... No.1!" "Did the professor say that to you?" "Er, sort of..." Category:MajorXMajor Pairings Category:London Life Pairings Category:Royale Pairings Category:Eternal Diva Pairings Category:Emmy Pairings Category:Luke Pairings Category:AdultXChild Pairings Category:Last Specter Pairings Category:Mask Of Miracle Pairings Category:Prequel Pairings Category:Un-Canon Pairings Category:CanonXCanon Pairings Category:In-Game Pairings Category:GoodXGood Pairings